Twin Arcana: One shot collection
by Novice4129
Summary: Renamed: This is a collection of things I might have added to my main story, but decided against it for one reason or another.
1. Chapter 1

Yosuke's Doom

 **Author's notes:**

 **This is a joke I wanted to use in my main story for SOOOOOOOOO long, but I never found a good moment to do it. So I decided to put it here instead. This could be a oneshot, or I might make this an irregular thing, who knows. In other words this is here for laughs. Also, sorry if the writing is bad, but I just wanted to get this thing out of my head once and for all.**

 **Translations will be found from the bottom, but I recommend you don't check them until you've finished this.**

 **(TV World. Sunday. Daytime)**

Last week's saturday the team was exploring the tv world. At some point Yosuke used a Garula against a shadow that had gotten too close to Yukiko and Viljam. The shadow was instantly killed and Yosuke expected some kind of thank you from Yukiko. Sadly he was kicked by Chie instead, because the wind nearly flipped Yukiko's skirt. Actually, Konohana Sakuya and Louhi nearly had their skirts flipped too. Yu could swear that Konohana was blushing despite the Persona's head looking like some kind of pink helmet. Louhi also looked like she was gritting her teeth in anger. Strangely Viljam himself only face-palmed at the situation, while asking if Yosuke was that desperate. This caused the girls to call the headphone wearing boy the worst kind of pervert.

The Sunday of that week, Viljam and Yukiko became sick. It seemed like some kind of stomach flue, because the two were vomiting pretty often, especially in the mornings of Monday and Tuesday. Afterwards, from Wednesday to Thursday, it seemed like the vomiting was replaced by tiredness and strange behavior. Yukiko would have fewer reasons to laugh at than usual, and then she would cry over strangest things. Viljam seemed constantly irritated, like even breathing the wrong way made him snap. Finally on Friday, the two were well again, but it seemed as if they were constantly tired and they still acted a little strange sometimes. This ranges from sudden change of mood, to trying food they normally can't stand. This behavior continued until Sunday morning, when they both felt fine and normal again.

Now the gang was inside the TV World, ready to kick some shadow ass.

"GARULA," Yosuke called as his Persona fired his wind spell. Meanwhile Izanagi was firing Ziongas left and right, as Yu sliced another shadow. Chie was kicking shadows down, while Tomoe was also cutting them down. Only Yukiko and Viljam were lagging. Konohana's Agilao spells seemed to have less power than Agi spells. Louhi had a similar problem with Bufula spells.

"What the heck is wrong with me," Viljam complained while panting heavily alongside Yukiko. "I shouldn't be this weak," the Finnish boy added with complaint. Yukiko looked like she could cry any second.

"Why*sob* am I *sob* so useless," Yukiko said as she started to cry her eyes out. Chie instantly ran to her best friend to comfort her.

"There, there. Don't cry," Chie soothed Yukiko while hugging her. Yukiko just kept crying into Chie's shoulder while hugging back. "Whatever's happening has to be Hanamura's fault," Chie said while stroking Yukiko's back soothingly. Yosuke didn't like the accusation.

"Hey! How is anything my fault," Yosuke shouted in annoyance. Chie instantly turned towards the headphone wearing boy with a glare that promised a gruesome death.

"Well your stupid stunt started this," Chie accused while pointing at Yosuke accusingly. "Your wind made them catch a cold. Also you always cause problems, so of course were blaming you," Chie shouted, while still hugging the bawling Yukiko. Yosuke was completely baffled at Chie's logic.

"That doesn't even make sense! How am I guilty of them acting weird or that their Personas have weakened," Yosuke argued back.

"QUIET," Yu suddenly yelled, causing everyone to flinch. "I can't hear what Teddie is saying," the silverhaired boy told them before turning towards Teddie who was trying to talk to Yu. "What were you saying," Yu asked the bear.

"When you guys were fighting I noticed that Yuki-chan's and Villy's Persona's looked different," Teddie informed Yu and the others. This made everyone get exclamation marks. Even Yukiko stopped crying and turned her head towards Teddie.

Chie was the first to talk. "Different? How," Chie asked in suspicion. Teddie wracked his non-existent brain for an answer.

"I don't know. I can't put my paw on it," Teddie said after a moment, then an idea struck him. "Hey! How about you summon them. Maybe we can see what's wrong," Teddie said cheerfully. Everyone agreed to this.

Viljam and Yukiko summoned their personas. To the groups surprise, Konohana was using her scarf to cover herself and Louhi, preventing anyone from seeing their state.

"What the heck," Yosuke exclaimed first. This is the first time they have seen this kind of behavior from a Persona. Usually they just appear and do as they are commanded, but now they seemed selfconcious about something.

Yu tried walking under the two floating personas, but they instantly grounded while Konohana pulled her scarf tighter. "Okay," Yu said with a poker face that showed no reaction to Konohana's and Louhi's behavior. " Amagi-san, Nousku, Try commanding them to reveal themselves," Yu said to the two.

Viljam was the first to try. "Louhi, come out," Viljam told his persona. To everyone's shock Louhi shook her head. "Miten niiin kieltäydyt," Viljam cried in shock. "ULOS SIELTÄ TÄLLÄ PUNAISELLA SEKUNNILLA," the Finnish boy roared with anger, no one believed he was capable of. Louhi just hugged Konohana and refused to move. Viljam then fell on his knees, while mumbling something incomprehensible.

Yukiko tried next. "Konohana, lift the scarf," Yukiko said in a stern tone. The Persona flinched, but shook her head. "Why? Why do you abandon me," Yukiko cried with newfound tears. Konohana seemed to hang her head in shame before slowly lifting the scarf. Louhi quickly locked Konohana's arms preventing the pink persona from revealing the two.

"What could possibly be so horrible that the two can't reveal to us," Chie wondered aloud.

"That's what you're questioning," Yosuke asked with a sweatdrop. Before Chie could retort, Viljam just about had it with Louhi's insubordination.

"Nyt jos et viidessä sekunnissa päästä irti, mä voin kertoa et sulle tapahtuu KAUHEITA," Viljam roared the last word, causing Louhi to flinch. Everyone was horrified at the tone Viljam was using, despite not undersanding what he said. "Louhi kiltti. Et voi piilotella Konohanan takana ikuisesti," Viljam said in a softer tone. "Ihan sama mitä sinulle on tapahtunut, en aio vihata sinua," the Finnish boy continued with a defeated sigh.

At this Louhi released Konohana, who uncovered herself and Louhi. Konohana and Louhi had noticeably larger breasts. If they had to guess, Konohana's breasts have doubled in size, while Louhi's have tripled, if the protrusion of her fur top was any indication. However, what made everyone's jaws drop, were the large bellies on the two Personas. It looked like Louhi and Konohana have become fat or...

"MY PERSONA IS PREGNANT," Yukiko and Viljam cried in unison. At this, the other three were snapped out of their shock, but that only made things worse.

"UGH! EW! URGH! EW," Chie made various sounds of disgust. While wriggling around like something disgusting was crawling all over her.

"HOW THE HELL DID THAT HAPPEN," Yosuke shouted in horror. Yu just pinched himself to ensure this was not a dream. Then Teddie pulled on Yu's sleeve to get his attention.

"Sensei, what is 'pregnant'," Teddie asked innocently. Yu resisted keeling over at the question.

"...I'll tell you when you're older," was the only response Yu could think of. While the others had gone hysterical, Konohana was trembling and Louhi had tears flowing freely from her yellow eyes.

Both Viljam and Yukiko forgot their shocks and went to comfort their personas.

"It's okay Kono-chan. It's okay," Yukiko said soothingly while rubbing the sitting Persona's back.

"Älä itke Louhi. En ole sinulle vihainen," Viljam soothed his Persona while hugging her as much as he could. "Mikä teki tämän sinulle," Viljam then asked his persona. Louhi responded by pointing her scythe-like claw at Yosuke, who looked confused at the gesture.

"Why is Louhi pointing at me," Yosuke asked as Viljam fixed a murderous look towards Yosuke.

"Because I asked what did this," Viljam responded while patting Louhi's swollen belly. Yosuke had a panicked look while Yukiko and Chie also fixed a murderous gaze at the headphone wearing boy.

"Wait a sec. How did I cause this," Yosuke cried in protest. Surprisingly it was Chie who answered.

"Your stupid wind impregnated them," Chie said in an angry voice. How the green clad girl came to that conclusion was beyond Yosuke.

"HOW DOES THAT WORK," Yosuke cried in a mix of terror and outrage, as Chie stomped towards him, with Viljam and Yukiko following suit.

"You better take responsibility for this," Yukiko said with a calm voice, but it carried a murderous intent. Yosuke was now backing off in fear.

"Uhh. Nousku, you don't seriously believe that a little wind made your Persona pregnant, do you," Yosuke was now pleading Viljam, who was twirling the sickle end of his weapon with a "too sweet" smile.

"I can't believe you were so desperate to conquer the Amagi challenge that you would forcibly impregnate Yukiko's Persona, but you could've at least LEFT ME OUT OF IT," Viljam roared in fury as he and the girls charged Yosuke, who could do nothing but scream in terror right before his short virgin life ended.

 **(Hanamura household. ?. 3 AM)**

"AAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGHHHH," Yosuke screamed at the top of his lungs, as he woke up in his own futon. The Junes boy looked around him to notice that he was in his room.

"A nightmare," Yosuke sighed in relief. After his heartbeat returned to normal, Yosuke realized he was wet with cold sweat. Yosuke then jumped as someone barged into his room.

"Yosuke-chan, are you okay," shouted Yosuke's mother who looked terrified. Yosuke screamed so loud that the entire house woke up.

"Yeah, just a bad dream," Yosuke said still shaken. The Junes boy was instantly wrapped into a hug by his mother.

"Shhh. It's okay, mommy's here," mrs. Hanamura talked as if soothing an infant.

"Mom! Seriously, I'm okay," Yosuke said, while struggling a little. Yosuke knew his mother cared, but she has a habit of being overprotective.

"Are you sure? Maybe I should...," mrs. Hanamura was interrupted by her son putting both of his hands on her shoulder.

"Mom. I'm okay, really I am," Yosuke said with a smile. This finally convinced mrs. Hanamura as she sighed.

"Alright, but if anything happens, please don't hesitate to come to me," Yosuke's mother said before exiting her son's room. "Goodnight, Yosuke-chan," mrs. Hanamura cooed, before closing the door.

With that Yosuke flopped back down, to his futon. "*sigh* How the heck did I see that kind of dream," Yosuke wondered as he tried to take a more comfortable position so he could get back to sleep, but he heard something rustle under his pillow. Yosuke pulled the offending item out and saw that it was one of his secret dirty magazines. It was also opened on a page with a pregnant woman on it. "So, this is why," Yosuke said in anger as he now planned to get rid of it. Actually now that he thought of it, why did he have it in the first place. It's not even about nurses. Yosuke threw the magazine into the trashcan in his room before trying to get to sleep again.

Yosuke's eyes then widened in horror as he remembered something. Today was Sunday and the team had scheduled that they would explore the tv world today. "Come to think of it, Nousku and Amagi-san _were_ sick until this Friday," Yosuke remembered. He's not sure what kind of illness the two had, but the wind accident actually happened. Not to mention Yukiko and Viljam seemed tired and easily irritable on Saturday. "What if that was a premonition," Yosuke wondered in terror. A rational part of his brain told him that pregnancy by wind is impossible, but another part of his brain reminded that going through a tv is possible, so who's to say that Persona's can't get pregnant that way. Or did that happen if a Persona was attacked by another Persona. The more Yosuke thought about it, the more he started to believe that Yukiko's and Viljam's Personas were pregnant. Even the symptoms that were mentioned in his dream belonged to a pregnant woman, though Viljam is a guy. But then again, his persona isn't.

"Mommy," Yosuke whimpered, as he was trembling in terror at his inevitable doom.

* * *

 **Author's notes:**

 **ROFLMAO! To those who don't appreciate this kind of humor, I'm so sorry. NOT! This joke actually came to my mind when I was completing Viljam's Persona. In Louhi's mythology, she was impregnated when she revealed her..."lady parts" to north wind, hence why Yosuke was the victim. Then I figured, why not add Konohana Sakuya just for laughs.**

 **I had some fun writing some of the pregnancy symptoms. Of course I left out the visible one out, because it was the Personas who were impregnated here, not their wielders. Lastly probably the obvious question: Are Louhi and Konohana Sakuya really pregnant, and if they are, with what?. My answer: Who knows *MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA*.**

 **Oh yeah I probably should explain why Viljam spoke Finnish in Yosuke's dream: Because I'm the author here.**

 **Translations:**

Miten niiin kieltäydyt= **What do you mean you refuse**

ULOS SIELTÄ TÄLLÄ PUNAISELLA SEKUNNILLA = **Get out of there this red second**

Nyt jos et viidessä sekunnissa päästä irti, mä voin kertoa et sulle tapahtuu KAUHEITA= **Now if you don't let go in five seconds, I can tell you that HORRIBLE things will happen to you(The order of words is different, but I can't help it)**

Louhi kiltti. Et voi piilotella Konohanan takana ikuisesti= **Louhi please. You can't hide behind Konohana forever**

Ihan sama mitä sinulle on tapahtunut, en aio vihata sinua= **No matter what has happened to you, I'm not going to hate you**

Älä itke Louhi. En ole sinulle vihainen= **Don't cry Louhi. I'm not angry at you**


	2. Chapter 2

Meet Louhi

 **Author's notes:**

 **Lacie968 once asked me if I would add Personalities to the Persona's. As you can see from my main story I decided against it, but it made me wonder: How would certain scenes play out, if I did add personalities. This here may be the first of many. I might make more of these depending on reception.**

 **By the way, if you have read my main story, you will know where this scene is from.**

 **Translations will be found from the bottom of course**

* * *

 **(Amagi Inn. April 19th. after school)**

"Chie-san, are you sure we can trust this man," asked the yellow jumpsuit wearing woman behind Chie Satonaka.

"Tomoe, Nousku-kun is exhausted right now, besides he wouldn't hurt a fly," Chie told her Persona.

"But he crippled you," Tomoe countered, earning a disapproving look from Chie.

"That was his shadow," Chie said before stopping in front of the door to Viljam's room. "Though I am worried about what his Persona is like," Chie then wondered. The fact that Viljam's persona happens to be female was strange in itself, but what made her worry was how the Persona would sound. Tomoe, for example sounds like a more serious and grown up version of Chie. Jiraiya and Izanagi's voices were slightly altered versions of their partner's voices. Even Konohana Sakuya sounded like a more timid Yukiko. So would Viljam's Persona sound like him, or a girly version of him. Chie shuddered at what the latter might be like.

After one more moment of hesitation, Chie opened the door to see Viljam's futon laid out, with a noticeable lump under the covers. Chie moved to the side of the futon to see Viljam's sleeping face.

"He looks okay," Tomoe commented, while looking around. Viljam's Persona was absent. When Viljam got his Persona, it should appear near him permanently the next day. At least, that's what Yosuke and Yu told her and that's also what happened with Chie.

"Is he even breathing," Chie idly wondered, before poking his cheek. No reaction. The green clad girl poked again, with equal reaction.

"Chie-san, I think we have checked whether this man is alive or not," Tomoe said, still wary of her surroundings. For some reason, Tomoe seemed to be guarded against men. Perfect example being Yosuke and Jiraiya. Then again Jiraiya is more perverted than even Yosuke, so the yellow-suited Persona had every right to be wary of those two.

Chie poked Viljam's cheek one more time and that's when all hell broke loose. Viljam grabbed Chie's arm in his sleep before yanking the girl down. Before Chie could get up, Viljam wrapped his arms around her and by extension, the blanket he was covered in.

"You, wretch," Tomoe exclaimed as she lifted her naginata over her head. Then she felt something sharp pressed on her side, which made her freeze.

"You swing your weapon and I will skewer your side," said a woman's voice from behind Tomoe.

"That wretched man dares to grope Chie-san," Tomoe retorted in anger.

"Groping, means that he would be fondling her breasts or any other intimate area," the voice said mockingly. "Not only is he asleep, but he's also just holding her in a hug," the voice said while poking the sharp thing at Tomoe's side.

"What's going on!? Someone get me out of here," Chie's cries were slightly muffled by her head being covered by the blanket, which was also covering all but the top of her head and her legs.

"If you promise not to harm my Pallero, I will let you go," the voice said behind worried Tomoe. It didn't take a genius to figure out who the "Pallero" was.

"Fine," The female samurai agreed grudgingly. As soon as she said that, the prickling sensation on her side left. "Now who are you," Tomoe demanded as she turned around to see a woman about her height.

The woman had bluish gray skin, judging by the skin of her face and neck. She was wearing clothing made of pure white fur. The fur clothing consisted of white fur top, which covered her torso from lower torso all the way to the base of her slender neck. The top had long sleeves, which extended from shoulders all the way to the middle of her forearms. The outfit also included knee-long fur skirt and knee-long fur boots. Half of her head was covered by a wolf pelt, with yellow, wolf-like eyes, stared from the eyeslits. the lower half of her face had a normal feminine mouth with icy-blue lips, which was currently in a woman had crimson hair that extended past her behind and was decorated with snowflakes that never seem to melt. The forearms were metallic and fingers were replaced by scythe-like blades. . the lower half of her face had a normal feminine mouth with icy-blue lips, which was currently in a frown. There was also a necklace made of bones around her neck. Two white wings with black patterns extended from her back.

"I am Louhi. I believe that in your words I would be Matriarch of Pohjola," Louhi introduced herself with a slight bow. " Now who dares to try and kill my dear Pallero," Louhi said with contempt at the intruder.

"I am Tomoe Gozen, samurai and Chie-san's guardian," Tomoe introduced herself while eyeing the blades that are Louhi's claws. No doubt those were what the samurai Persona was threatened with.

"Would this Chie-san be the one Pallero is currently cuddling," Louhi cooed at the last word. Tomoe quickly turned around to see that Viljam was currently rubbing his cheek against Chie's head.

"Nousku-kun, this isn't funny! Let go," Chie cried, while blushing furiously.

"...pehmonalle...," Viljam mumbled in his sleep loud enough for the two Persona's to hear, which made Louhi giggle.

"What did he say," Tomoe asked in suspicion, which made Louhi smirk.

"He called Chie-chan a cuddly bear," Louhi cooed at how cute it sounded. Tomoe didn't agree.

"I don't care if you think this is cute. I will force him to release Chie-san even if it means...!" Tomoe took a step back to avoid a swipe from Louhi's claws.

"First, can you even touch anything? And second, even if you could, you would have to go through me first," Louhi threatened while moving the blades, that were her fingers, to emphasize her words.

Before Tomoe could answer, one of the Inn workers, Kasai, walked to the still open door and looked at the situation unfolding. The woman giggled before moving towards Viljam and poked his ribs. This caused the boy to cover the area on reflex, which released Chie. The green clad girl instantly scurried away.

"I thought, he'd never let go," Chie complained while glaring at Viljam's sleeping form. Then she blushed as she noticed that the boy wasn't wearing a shirt.

"Aww, wittle Chie-chan is blushing," Louhi cooed. Chie would've protested if Kasai wasn't here. The Personas can only be seen by Persona users, so Kasai would think Chie was protesting at thin air.

"Stop mocking Chie-san or else...," Tomoe threatened while pointing her weapon at Louhi, who was smirking.

"Or else what, banana head," Louhi said,referring to Tomoe's pointy helmet, with that Tomoe tackled Louhi and the two phased through the wall to who knows where.

While Louhi and Tomoe were fighting, Chie was paralyzed at Louhi's remark. "Don't think too much Chie-chan," Kasai said, snapping Chie back to reality. "If you do, you might make things more awkward than they actually are," the woman said as she took Viljam's blanket and tucked him in. After Chie had recollected herself, she went back to Yukiko's room.

Chie entered Yukiko's room to see the yukata clad girl talking with her Persona.

"Ahh. Chie, how was Nousku-kun," Yukiko asked her best friend.

"He was okay. Just sleeping," Chie said simply.

Konohana was looking around. "Where is Tomoe-san," Konohana asked.

"She's fighting with Louhi," Chie answered in shame.

"Who's Louhi," Yukiko asked with a head tilt.

"Nousku-kun's Persona," Chie replied.

"Why are they fighting," Konohana asked in worry.

Chie didn't want to answer that, because that would mean revealing what happened to her before. "They had some...disagreements," Chie said, in discomfort.

Suddenly, something white phased through the wall scaring all three, especially Konohana, who actually screamed.

The white thing was revealed to be Louhi, who was sprawled on the floor with half of her torso through the other wall. "Kun saan sen banaaninahkaisen peikon kynsiini, niin minä...," Louhi said as she got up, but stopped her sentence as she noticed Konohana Sakuya, who was looking at the other Persona in fright.

Before anything else can be said, Tomoe came through the same direction Louhi did. "Ready to apologize, creep," Tomoe said while glaring at Louhi, who wasn't phased.

Louhi got up and brandished her claws. "Stop it Tomoe," Chie shouted, before Louhi could say anything.

Tomoe turned her gaze towards Chie. "But Chie-san, she called me a banana-headed cow," Tomoe retorted, while covering her chest with her arm.

"Would you prefer yellow hiisi," Louhi snarked, regaining Tomoe's intense glare.

"Stop it, both of you," Chie yelled. "You're scaring Konohana," the green clad girl added, which made the two look at Yukiko's Persona who was terrified at the situation.

"Aww there there. It's okay, the big bad brute won't hurt you," Louhi said in a motherly tone, which made the top of Konohana's head smoke.

Tomoe quickly moved between Louhi and Konohana. "Don't lie to Konohana-san you bitch," Tomoe shouted the last part, which contorted the fur clad Persona's lips into a frown.

"TOMOE," Chie cried in outrage of her Persona's tongue.

"Look, can we call a truce, please," Louhi then asked surprising Chie and Tomoe. "If only for her sake," Louhi said while pointing at Konohana.

Tomoe grudgingly would've shaken hands on it, but she didn't trust the woman with blades for fingers.

"So. Without further ado. I am Louhi," the fur clad Persona introduced herself to the two who had been watching the whole exchange quietly.

"I'm Yukiko Amagi," Yukiko introduced herself.

"And I'm Konohana Sakuya," Konohana said shyly.

Louhi smiled for some reason at Konohana." You're quite shy aren't you," Louhi asked while approaching the pink Persona slowly, much to the other's discomfort. "SO CUTE," Louhi exclaimed as she pulled Konohana into a hug.

"WHAH," Konohana cried as her head lit on fire. Louhi instantly backed away from the flames.

"Why did you light yourself on fire," the fur clad persona whined, causing Konohana look down in shame.

"I...Whenever I become embarrassed, my head lights up," Konohana said while pushing her index fingers together. Chie and Yukiko would've been worried about the flames if Konohana hadn't explained earlier that her flames can't catch on anything around her.

"Awww," Louhi gushed while holding her cheeks with her clawed hands. How those claws didn't hurt the fur clad Persona was beyond everyone.

During Konohana's and Louhi's exchange, Yukiko had inched towards Chie, who's jaw had gone slack at Louhi's behaviour. Tomoe was also amazed at how this foul mouthed woman was acting so...girly.

"Chie," Yukiko whispered to her best friend. "Are you sure that's Nousku-kun's Persona," the yukata clad girl asked Chie, who was brought back to reality.

"I'm starting to question that," Chie said, without thinking. Yukiko was starting to question how much they knew about Viljam, when Louhi was seen hugging Konohana again, whose head was on fire. The flames didn't seem to hurt Louhi, who was rubbing her cheek against the top of said flaming head.

"I will not tolerate this anymore," Tomoe said as she went to pry Louhi off of Konohana.

"EI! Mun Halihana Sakuttaja," Louhi cried as she was being yanked by Tomoe.

* * *

 **Author's notes:**

 **I hope this added more of an image to you of what Louhi looks like. Also, can anyone guess how Louhi's personality is connected to Viljam?**

 **Translations:**

Pallero= **A cutesy nickname for children.**

Kun saan sen banaaninahkaisen peikon kynsiini, niin minä= **When I get my claws on that banana-skinned troll, I**

hiisi **= A Finnish mythical creature (The dictionary I use lists goblin as a translation, but it's not very accurate if you ask me)**

EI! Mun Halihana Sakuttaja= **NO! My Hugfaucet Sakuttaja**

 **Joke breakdown:**

 **Konohana~Halihana~Hali=Hug. Hana=Faucet.**

 **Sakuttaja(spoken as: Sakuttaya) I could go into more detail, but ultimately, the joke here is simply that it sounds funny.**


	3. Chapter 3

Louhi's first day

 **AN: I actually had this chapter written for a while, but I was wondering if it would be good enough. Then I realized that it doesn't have to be a masterpiece. Hopefully this doesn't mean it's bad.**

* * *

 **(Yasogami High. April 30th. Early Morning)**

Yukiko and Viljam had just arrived to their class. Yu, Yosuke and Chie were already in their seats.

"And there they are," said the frog ninja that was floating next to Yosuke.

" I take it you're Yosuke-san's persona," Viljam said like nothing was wrong.

"Yup! Name's Jiraiya," Jiraiya introduced himself. Then a black coated persona with a metal mask stepped forward.

"I am Izanagi. Yu-san's partner," Izanagi introduced himself politely. Then the black coated Persona looked around the two who just arrived. "I was under the impression that your partners would come with you today," Izanagi said to the two.

True enough Louhi and Konohana Sakuya didn't arrive with the two. Yukiko had a worried look on her face. "Konohana started to worry about meeting you, so she stayed behind," Yukiko said in shame.

"And Louhi is currently trying to tell her there is nothing to worry about," Viljam added.

"Aww. I was so looking forward to meeting two new lovely ladies," Jiraiya complained, earning a face-palm from Yosuke while Tomoe readied her weapon.

"Hanamura. I swear, if Jiraiya lays a finger on Konohana, I will kick your ass," Chie threatened Yosuke who had a shocked look.

"What the-!? How is it my fault that he does whatever he pleases," Yosuke complained at Chie. From there the two started to argue.

Yu shook his head at the two's antics, but then he started to hear two female voices from the hallway. Judging by how other students weren't reacting, they must be the Personas they've talked about.

"But nee-chan **(1)** , what if they don't like me," said a clearly worried female voice. Viljam and Yukiko recognized the voice and shook their heads.

"Come on, Kono-chan. You're cute and well behaved, why wouldn't they like you," said another female voice, which made Viljam look a little miserable. Just then Konohana phased through the classroom's wall with Louhi right behind her. Actually Louhi was pushing Konohana, who was trying to stop moving forward.

"Hellooo," Louhi greeted the three Persona's present. As soon as Konohana realized that she was in the presence of strangers who can see her, she hid behind Louhi, who frowned at the action. "Kono-chan, don't hide. No one's going to hurt you," the fur clad Persona said as she petted the top of Konohana's head soothingly.

Everyone took note of how the claws that were Louhi's fingers didn't so much as scratch Konohana.

"Everyone, meet Louhi," Viljam said with little to no enthusiasm. "And the pink one is Konohana Sakuya. Konohana for short," the Finnish continued.

"Nice to meet you, Louhi-san, Konohana-san. I am Izanagi" Izanagi introduced himself with a bow.

"Umm..Nice to meet you too," Konohana said shyly.

"Such manners. Very nice to meet you," Louhi said, with a short curtsy.

Then Jiraiya came next to the black clad Persona. "Ladies, I am Jiraiya. I am very pleased to make your aquintance," the frog ninja told the two females.

"Umm...hello...," Konohana wasn't sure what else to say.

"Aren't you the charming one," Louhi said with a smile.

Tomoe instantly got between the newcomers and Jiraiya. "Jiraiya, I swear. Keep your hands off of them," Tomoe said, while brandishing her weapon.

"Is that jealousy I hear," the frog ninja said smugly. *WHACK* "OW!".

While the Personas were having their discussion their human partners had their own.

"So Nousku, how is your Persona," Yosuke asked in curiosity.

"She's driving me crazy," Viljam complained, earning a curios look from Chie.

The green clad girl turned towards Yukiko. "What does he mean," Chie asked her best friend.

"I don't know. I think Nousku-kun doesn't like Louhi-chan coddling him," Yukiko said unsurely.

"Coddling?" Chie wondered before glancing at Viljam. The Finnish boy looked tired somehow.

Before Chie could question anymore, King Moron arrived and they had to stop conversing.

Though with the Personas, Izanagi had to tell them to be quiet.

 **(Some time later)**

"I want to skewer that pathetic excuse for a man," Louhi said through gritted teeth.

"For once I agree with you," Tomoe agreed. The two have their differences, but at least they could agree that this teacher is horrible.

King Moron's famous lectures could be taken as such offense that it's a miracle the man gets to keep his job. Not only that, but Louhi got the impression that the teacher has it out for Viljam.

Meanwhile, Izanagi and Konohana were waiting patiently. Although Konohana needed to be calmed down every few seconds, because of King Moron's yelling.

And Jiraiya floated to the back of the classroom. After making sure that Tomoe wasn't watching him, the frog ninja started to float beneath the desks. Phasing through them as well as peoples' legs. "What a beautiful sight," Jiraiya sighed in happiness as he looked up the female students' skirts. That joy didn't last long, because he was soon yanked back up by his scarf by Tomoe.

"What did I say about taking advantage of these girls," Tomoe threatened Jiraiya, who was sweating bullets at Tomoe's glare.

"Now, now Tomoe, there's no need to glare at him," Louhi said, causing Tomoe's eyes to widen at the absurdity she had heard.

"He is taking advantage of girls who are oblivious to his presence," the samurai shouted at the fur clad Persona.

"Yes, yes, but I have to ask. Why is he wasting his time on these budding flowers, when he has...," Louhi trailed off as she did a quick head count. "...three beauties who can see him right here," Louhi said.

Izanagi couldn't believe what he was hearing. His first impression of Louhi was a supportive sister...or mother and now she was talking about things that could easily escalate to something inappropriate. Konohana's head was smoking at Louhi's words.

Even all the humans capable of hearing the Personas were shocked, especially Viljam. If they weren't trying to focus on the lessons right now they might have actually voiced their disbelief.

"Was that an offer," Jiraiya asked seductively.

Louhi responded with a sultry smile. "Maybe, but if you wish to find out more, you have to wait outside for just a moment," Louhi said, while taking a seductive pose.

Tomoe wasn't having any of this." Are you seriously...offering yourself to this...this...degenerate," Tomoe asked in disbelief, letting go of Jiraiya's scarf as she turned to the fur clad Persona.

Before Louhi could answer, Jiraiya quickly floated to the outer wall. "I'll see you outside, don't make me wait too long. Uhh...could you pretend that I'm winking at you," Jiraiya called to Louhi, who nodded and fluttered her eyes in return. With that Jiraiya phased outside.

As soon as Jiraiya was gone Louhi took on a serious expression. "Ok Tomoe, I'm going to need your help with the next part," Louhi said to the yellow clad Samurai, who's eyes widened in outrage.

"I am not joining with your...URRGGGGH! Have you no shame at all," Tomoe practically roared at Louhi, who had a blank expression.

"Now cool your head and listen...," Louhi said before whispering something to the area where she was sure Tomoe's ear was. At first Tomoe was shaking with anger, then she froze and finally relaxed. "Is everything clear to you," Louhi asked when she was done whispering.

"Why can't you do it yourself," Tomoe asked in a calm curious tone. Louhi wiggled her claws in response. "Of course," Tomoe said in realization.

"Besides, I figured you might want to get in on the action," Louhi said with a smirk.

"Don't. Word it. Like that," Tomoe said with anger and with that Louhi went outside, while Tomoe went towards the window.

"Tomoe-san, what are you doing," Izanagi asked carefully. Tomoe didn't answer and just stared outside the window.

"Is nee-chan really going to...," Konohana didn't get to finish the sentence before her head lit on fire. This caused Yu and Yosuke to jump a little, but luckily no one either noticed or cared. More importantly, King Moron had his back turned towards them at the moment, so he didn't see what happened either.

"Did her head just light on fire," Yosuke whispered to Yu, who could only nod. The two were informed about Konohana lighting on fire, if she was embarrassed, but to see it for themselves was still surprising.

While this happened, Tomoe phased through the wall, before a resounding *WHAM* was heard. Followed by a cry of pain.

" _What is going on out there,_ " Yu thought to himself. Izanagi wanted to see what was going on too, but he was slightly worried about what he would see.

After few minutes, Louhi and Tomoe came back. "That should teach him," Louhi said with a chuckle.

"I hope so," Tomoe said clearly amused too. "Louhi-san," Tomoe said earning a curios look from the fur clad Persona. "About when we first met. I would like to apologize about how I acted," Tomoe said with a bow. Everyone was surprised at Tomoe willingly wanting to bury the hatchet and start anew with Louhi.

Louhi smiled at the samurai. "Apology accepted. If you can forgive my own behavior as well," the blue skinned Persona said. Seriously, what did Louhi do to earn Tomoe's approval?

"Of course," Tomoe said with a nod and the two engaged in a friendly hug.

"This could be the beginning of a beautiful friendship," Louhi said after the two separated.

"What did you do to Jiraiya," Izanagi asked from behind the two.

Louhi twirled her crimson locks with her wrist, before answering. "Let's just say he won't bother these poor girls," Louhi said with an overly sweet tone.

"What exactly does that mean," Izanagi asked with dread.

Louhi just gave a smile. "He's alive, if that's what you're worried about," Louhi said easily. Too easily for Izanagi's comfort.

No one dared to question Louhi. The only one with the courage to question was Konohana, and Louhi assured the pink Persona that she didn't do anything horrible.

 **(Lunch break)**

"Okay, what did you do with Jiraiya," Yosuke finally asked the two female Personas. The frog ninja had been absent the whole day, which was worrying Yosuke. Sure he didn't approve of what his Persona was doing, but they hadn't heard a peep from him all day. That was getting scary.

"Huh?" Was the only response Louhi gave Yosuke, while Tomoe ignored him. Then a look of realization dawned on Louhi's face. "Oh right. Tomoe would you mind bringing the toad here," Louhi asked Tomoe after remembering what Yosuke was talking about.

"Why should I do it," Tomoe asked more rudely than she meant. She didn't want to be in that perverts presence more than needed.

"It's not that you should. It's that you don't have blades for fingers and I probably wouldn't be able to lift him. So please," Louhi pleaded after giving her reason for not picking up Jiraiya.

"Tomoe," Chie said sternly, earning the samurai's attention. "She asked nicely, so go do it," the green clad girl said with a stern look at her Persona. Without further complaints Tomoe went to get Jiraiya, wherever he was.

"No niin Louhi. Mitä teit Jiraiyalle," Viljam asked in Finnish from his Persona. "En mitään ihmeellistä," Louhi said innocently. Viljam wasn't convinced. "Et kai suolistanut häntä tai jotain," the Finnish questioned with worry. Louhi laughed at the notion. "En minä nyt _niin_ kamala ole," Louhi said in amusement.

The two's conversation was interrupted by Yu clearing his throat to get their attention. "We don't speak Finnish," Yu reminded the two.

Viljam had a sheepish look. "Sorry. I just asked what she did to Jiraiya," Viljam replied. No sooner had Viljam uttered those words than Jiraiya was unceremoniously thrown on the roof by Tomoe.

"Can you please let me go already," Jiraiya whined, while struggling in his bonds. To everyone's surprise Jiraiya's arms and legs were tied behind his back with the frog ninja's own scarf. Yosuke was the first to question. "How did they get you like that," Yosuke asked in disbelief. Jiraiya slumped as he recalled the incident. "Louhi-chan promised I could look up her skirt, but then everything went dark and next thing I know, I am tied up somewhere dark," Jiraiya whined, causing everyone, except Tomoe, to give various looks of disbelief at Louhi.

Louhi had a smirk at the looks. "Perverts are so easily played," Louhi said smugly. Then Louhi's gaze fell upon Viljam, who looked like he was ashamed of Louhi. "Oh come on, Pallero. This rupisammakko needed to learn manners," Louhi whined, earning curios looks from others at the two foreign words. Viljam gave his Persona a disapproving look. "First: Only my sisters and mom call me Pallero. Second: As much I agree about teaching him a lesson, are you sure he isn't enjoying this," Viljam questioned Louhi, who had a thoughtful look at the remark.

"Hey! Who in their right mind would enjoy being tied up with their own scarf," Jiraiya whined while struggling again.

"But you're a masochist. Or maybe just an idiot," Louhi said, adding the last part as an afterthought.

"Okay, how the heck did you reach that conclusion," Yosuke asked in disbelief.

Surprisingly it was Yu who decided to answer. "Because Tomoe told Louhi how she whacks Jiraiya everyday for his actions," the silverhaired boy said. During the classes the Personas conversed with each other to pass the time, but they made sure they didn't disturb their human partners. "You were listening in on our conversations," Izanagi said in wonder. "I thought you were focusing on the lesson," the masked warrior added. " I was, but I still caught parts of your conversation," Yu said.

Lunch break was nearing it's end so everyone went back to their class, though they had a nagging feeling they forgot something.

"IS ANYONE GOING TO UNTIE ME!?" Jiraiya yelled as hard as he could.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **(1) Nee-chan= sister**

 **Translations:**

No niin Louhi. Mitä teit Jiraiyalle= Alright, Louhi. What did you do to Jiraiya

En mitään ihmeellistä= Nothing amazing( **that's the literal translation)**

Et kai suolistanut häntä tai jotain= You didn't gut him or something, right?

En minä nyt _niin_ kamala ole= I'm not _that_ horrible


	4. Chapter 4

Yosuke's Humiliation

 **An: I couldn't resist. Don't worry the next chapter for my main story is nearly complete.**

* * *

 **(Yasogami High. Monday. Lunch hour)**

Yosuke was in a bad mood. Why? Because few months ago when he played a shooting game online using the family laptop. He found an opponent he can't beat no matter what he did. No matter what places he camped, that one player seemed to know what he was doing. Ever since then Yosuke had memorized the username and swore to beat that player down no matter what.

Unfortunately the player in question appears irregularly, mostly on weekends and always at late night. Not to mention the player can sometimes stay out for weeks before Yosuke sees that username that's become a bane of his existence.

"Yosuke, is something wrong," Yu decided to ask the Junes boy.

"There's this player who's beaten me every single time in an online shooter," Yosuke said while gritting his teeth, giving Yu question marks.

"Yosuke, there's always someone better than-" "That's not the issue!" Yosuke snapped, interrupting what Yu was about to say. "Sorry, partner," Yosuke said with a sigh. "It's just... No matter what I do it's like he knows what I'm thinking," Yosuke said with an irritated tone.

"He must be very skilled then," Yu said. The silverhaired boy didn't know how good Yosuke was in shooting games, but if it ate his friend this much, then he must take some pride in his skill.

"Half the time it looks like he's shooting all over the place, but somehow he manages to hit me," Yosuke sighed again. "I sometimes hoped that I knew what he looked like so I could punch him," Yosuke then vented. Yu was staring at Yosuke, who knew that he could lose his nerves over a game. "*sigh* Sorry, you probably don't want to hear this," the Junes boy sighed heavily.

Yu wasn't sure what to say to help him for a change. "Does this online shooter involve a lot of strategy," Yu decided to ask.

"Yeah, why," Yosuke said.

"What if I come to help. I haven't played too many shooters myself, but I think I can help you with strategies," Yu suggested.

Yosuke lifted his slumped head. "Normally I'd say no, but I'm getting desperate here. I mean, the guy has been stabbing my corpse lately, like he was insulting me," Yosuke said.

Yu would've questioned that statement if he didn't know they were talking about games. "Alright, when do you think he'll appear next," Yu said, glad to give his friend some hope.

"He's been very active on Saturday nights lately," Yosuke stated. "A few time's I've seen him play in Sunday mornings," the Junes boy addded.

"Then we'll spring a surprise for him," Yu said with cofidence.

 **(Yosuke's home. Saturday late night)**

"When you said that he appeared on Saturday nights, you didn't say he appeared past midnight," Yu said in annoyance.

"Sorry I forgot," Yosuke said sheepishly. "He must be from some other country, I mean his username is in western alphabets," Yosuke said. True enough the player that Yosuke was playing against, had his player name in alphabets. Yu didn't recognize the words and he has studied enough English to know most words in the said language.

However, the problem at hand was that the player was currently dominating them. The opponent had 12 kills, while Yosuke had only one and even that came from Yosuke accidentally shooting an explosive barrel behind their enemy.

"He's good," Yu had to admit.

Right now Yosuke had his opponent on the run, while shooting at his back. "I'm so gonna get you this time," Yosuke said with a smirk when his opponent turned a corner.

"Yosuke, wait," Yu quickly said sensing that it was a trap, but Yosuke didn't listen and rounded the corner, straight into the stab-happy opponent. The Junes boy didn't even register the damage he was receiving, before his character lied dead. To add insult to the injury, the opponent still kept stabbing Yosuke's character in the crotch.

"OH COME ON!" Yosuke cried at yet another loss. "LET ME KILL YOU, YOU NO LIFE F****R!".

Yu cringed at that. During this session, Yosuke revealed that he had a vocabulary that would make a sailor proud. How Yosuke's family hadn't woken up was beyond him.

"YOSUKE!". Spoke too soon. The two boys froze, before slowly turned to meet the Hanamura patriarch who looked sleepy and totally unamused. "I'm not sure if I should ground you for that last phrase or the fact that you woke us up," Yosuke's father said with an edge to his voice.

"I'm sorry," Yosuke said, praying that his dad won't flail him alive.

"Not good enough," mr. Hanamura said, before walking over and confiscated the laptop. "You won't be allowed to use this for a month," mr Hanamura said before walking away, leaving a shocked Yu and extremely depressed Yosuke.

"Damn you, Korallikala," Yosuke silently cursed the player, who the Junes boy blamed for his plight.

 **(Yasogami High. Next Monday. Early morning)**

"What's wrong with Hanamura-kun," Yukiko asked Yu about Yosuke, who was slumped over his desk.

"I think that's better left unsaid," Yu said, hoping that Yosuke wasn't listening.

"Well I hope he recovers," Viljam said, while looking at the Junes boy sympathetically. "Oh Yu-san, did you know how petty some people can be in online games," Viljam said changing the subject.

"A little," Yu said, while remembering the few times Yosuke was about to blow up at his numerous losses.

"Well, there are people who just can't accept their losses and just whine about it," Viljam said, making Yosuke cringe as he remembered what happened to him last night. "Kinda like this guy Linnea has mopped the floor with for the last few months," Viljam said earning curious looks from Yukiko and Chie.

"What do you mean," Chie asked a little curious about Viljam's little sister beating someone.

"Well, there's this shooting game that Linnea likes to play from time to time," Viljam started explaining earning the two guy's attention. "Some guy has been playing against her online, but always loses," Viljam said with pride. "Although last night he scored one kill against her, but after he lost for the 13th time he disconnected. Linnea suspected he rage quit," Viljam kept explaining, which made Yosuke stare at Viljam with a look of shock.

"Viljam, what's the name Linnea-san uses in her game," Yu asked dreading the answer.

"Korallikala, why," Viljam responded innocently.

Yosuke bursted into tears.

 **(One month later)**

Yosuke was once again allowed to use the family laptop, though after finding out who his mysterious tormentor was, he couldn't open his online shooter again. Instead, he tried a real time strategy game he hadn't played in years, because of a humiliating defeat he suffered online.

In fact Yosuke had invited Viljam to try the game once. Turns out Viljam was pretty good at it.

"You're pretty damn good," Yosuke said as he witnessed Viljam's army sweeping over the enemy player.

"You think I'm good at this game?" Viljam asked in amusement, before donning a serious expression. "You should see big sis," Viljam said seriously earning a shocked look from Yosuke. "I mean she hasn't played in years, but she did try it online a few times. Complained about some opponents being too easy," Viljam kept explaining.

Yosuke had a certain doubt about this. "Uhh... Your big sister's name in the game wasn't 'Monsterimamma' was it?" Yosuke asked carefully.

Viljam had a shocked look on his face at that. "How'd you know?" Viljam asked in surprise.

"Your sisters are monsters," Yosuke said with dead looking eyes.

* * *

 **An: Now for the obvious question: No, I don't hate Yosuke. He's a great character and amusing one, but he's just most likely to suffer from Viljam and his family's actions in this regard.**

 **Fun fact: My little sister does like shooting games more than I do. Is she good at them? I don't know, but she's certainly better than me. And big sis introduced us to the Age of Empires, which the three of us played for a time. Sometimes against each other.**


	5. Chapter 5

Meet Take Mikazuchi

 **AN: I promised a chapter to my collection and here it is. I can't say I'm entirely happy about how I wrote this, but I just don't know what to change. Or maybe I'm just too lazy.**

 **As usual, translations are below.**

* * *

 **(Inaba Shopping District. May 23rd. After School)**

Kanji was safe now and the gang was going to allow him to rest, but they felt the need to go to him to check on how he would react to his Persona. Everyone had varying levels of humorous first reactions about seeing theirs for the first time.

"So..., should we be worried," Louhi asked curiously from where she was floating next to Viljam, "I mean, if Kanji saw his Persona, that would run the risk of him freaking out and possibly alerting the 'white coats', as Pallero calls them."

"That could be bad," Yu admitted, knowing who the "white coats" are. "Agreed," Izanagi said, even though he wasn't sure who the "white coats" are.

"The only thing we need to worry about is Tomoe keeping her hands off of him," Jiraiya snickered.

"What?" asked Chie and Tomoe in unison.

"Oh come on, we both know-YEOW!" Jiraiya's teasing was interrupted by Louhi stabbing his behind.

"Tomoe's preference in men is her business," Louhi said, before looking at her claws in disgust, "I need to wash this quickly.". This earned a weird look from everyone except Viljam. "Ei kai Jiraiyan takamus niin saastainen ole," Viljam asked his Persona skeptically, earning a worried look from Louhi. "Oi kyllä se on. Tuntuu siltä, että jos en... puhdista kynsiäni, Jiraiyan saastunut luonne tarttuu minuun," Louhi said with a shudder, earning a shake of a head from Viljam.

The rest of the team decided not to comment on the private conversation the two had. Especially Tomoe, who still felt ashamed about being caught fantasizing. The only good thing was that Louhi didn't judge her, just said that Tomoe had a weird taste in men... Actually, that might be even worse.

"Anyway," Yosuke butted in, "We should probably explain just enough so he won't think he's gone insane.".

"Yeah," Chie said, happy about Yosuke for once. She still felt sore about Louhi wondering aloud if Tomoe's preferences came from the green clad girl. Chie did _not_ like that kind of thing thank you very much.

As the textile shop came into their view, their eyes fell on the first thing that seemed out of place.

"Wow, it's huge," Jiraiya commented on the large black humanoid shape that was standing next to the textile shop.

Said thing turned it's head towards the approaching group. "Who're you guys," the thing, said in a gruff male voice.

The gang briefly looked around themselves to make sure there was no one else around. Konohana was hiding behind Louhi.

"We're here to see Kanji," Yu answered simply.

The thing turned his head towards the shop. "BOSS, WE GOT PEOPLE WHO WANT TO SEE YOU!" The thing bellowed at the top of his lungs... Actually, how was he even talking when there is no visible mouth and the skull on the metallic head was painted. Anyway, after few seconds and everyone nursing their ears at the volume, Kanji appeared outside. "Who is- Oh it's you guys," Kanji said, recognizing the gang. Then the punks eyes fell upon their Personas. "You got those things too," Kanji said, sounding annoyed and relieved.

"Yeah," Yu started explaining, "They're called Personas, and they're our partners."

"Partners for what," Kanji asked skeptically.

With a sigh, Yu gave Kanji a brief summary about the TV world and what little they know about their Personas so far. Making a point that only other people who do have Personas can see them.

"Can't we get rid of them," Kanji said, wanting to be sure he understood that part.

"As far as we know, we can't," Yosuke said with a sigh. Jiraiya floated downward to Yosuke's level. "Yeah, it's horrible being stuck to you," Jiraiya mock complained with a snicker. "I hate you," Yosuke muttered.

"Why do you insist on making Yosuke miserable," Louhi asked in an annoyed tone. Seeing Yosuke suffer because of Jiraiya was funny about the first twenty times, but now it was getting old.

"It's fun," Jiraiya responded while crossing his arms and taking a sitting position while still floating.

"You could be nicer to your partner," Tomoe said, agreeing with Louhi.

"Says the lady who likes dumb meatheads," Jiraiya snickered, causing Tomoe to ready her weapon.

"Jiraiya, please," Izanagi pleaded, wanting to stop the frog ninja from doing anything stupid. Again.

Ignoring, the escalating argument, Yu decided to get the important thing out of the way. "Anyway, what is your Persona's name. I forgot to ask," Yu said, as he was trying to tune out the bickering going on behind him. Yosuke was probably massaging his temples right about now.

"Oh yeah, said his name's Take Mikazuchi," Kanji said. "That's my name," Take said proudly. "But who are all of them," Take then asked, referring to the rest of the Personas.

After a couple seconds that was spent on defusing the escalating fight between Tomoe and Jiraiya, the rest of the Personas we're ready to introduce themselves.

"I am Izanagi, Yu-san's partner." Izanagi introduced himself first.

"Name's Jiraiya," the frog ninja said dismissively.

"I am Tomoe," the female samurai said with a bow.

"I-I am Konohana Sakuya," Konohana said nervously from behind Louhi. "Konohana, you don't need to hide," Yukiko said encouragingly.

"I am Louhi," Louhi introduced herself, but then she felt like she was being stared at. "...Why are you staring at me," Louhi asked Take, who indeed had his painted-on-face directed at Louhi.

"You're cute," Take said like it was a fact.

"WHAT!?" Was the collective response from the others, including Kanji.

"Whuh? Wh-what do you mean I'm c-cute," Louhi stuttered, clearly embarrassed. Actually, her face seemed to become a darker shade of blue.

"You look cute, fluffy and soft," Take said dreamily, earning mildly disturbed looks from the girls, raised eyebrow from most of the guys, and a snort from Viljam. "Well, her fur clothes look soft," Kanji agreed.

"I-I...," Louhi stammered.

Yosuke had a disbelieving look. "Jiraiya has called you sexy, beautiful, and many other things, and you're less than impressed. But he calls you cute and you're a stuttering mess," the Junes boy said in disbelief.

"ENKÄ OLE!" Louhi cried out, with her face dark blue. "Louhi, sä et huijaa ketään," Viljam dead panned.

"...I have no words," Tomoe said, being torn between having payback for Louhi's comment about bad taste in men, and pitying Louhi for Jiraiya probably teasing her mercilessly.

"Oh this is great!" And there it is. "Our Ice Queen actually does have a heart that can flutter," the frog ninja said while laughing at Louhi's blushing face.

"TURPA KIINNI, RUPIKONNA!" Louhi shouted, and took a jab at Jiraiyas stomach. With her claws. Causing the forg ninja to find himself on the floor clutching his stomach in pain.

"And he's still wondering, why Louhi-san and Tomoe-san hurt him," Izanagi sighed. "I feel sorry for Yosuke," Yu whispered back.

"Nee-chan is scary," Konohana whimpered from behind her new hiding spot, behind Tomoe. "I still wonder how she can be Nousku-kun's Persona," Yukiko said, even though she was amused at Louhi being so bashful.

"Anyway," Yu butted in. "I think we should leave Kanji to rest, well explain the rest when you're feeling better," the silver haired leader said, directing the last part to Kanji.

"Huh," Kanji said, and now that some of them looked closer, Kanji had bags under his eyes. "Sure," the punk said, not sounding like he cared, "Thanks for coming. It's nice to know that I'm not insane."

"Yeah, I almost thought that the first time too," Yosuke admitted with a shrug, "Anyway, see ya later.".

"Get well soon," Yukiko wished too.

"What she said," Viljam added in.

"Thanks for the well wishes," Take said, grateful that people cared about his boss. "Yeah, thanks," Kanji said, yawning at the end.

With those words, the gang started to leave Kanji to his rest.

 **(Amagi Inn. Evening)**

Louhi was holding her claws in a fire that Konohana was making on her scarf.

"Is this really necessary, Nee-chan," Konohana asked unsurely. The pink Persona still wondered if Louhi had to use fire to "disinfect" her claws.

"I'm not taking chances," Louhi asnwered simply, before taking her claws out of the fire. "That frog should feel honored about getting stabbed by my beautiful claws, and I don't want any of his filth on me," Louhi said as she waved the said claws to cool them down. "Oma kehu haisee," Viljam said with a smile.

"Nousku-kun, that's rude," Yukiko said in disapproval. "Yeah, Louhi Nee-chan's body doesn't stink," Konohana added in, earning a laugh from the Finnish boy and his partner.

"Konohana, the Finnish word for body is keho," Viljam started explaining, "The word kehu means praise.". "Meaning...," Louhi took over, "...that pallero is calling me a narcissist." Strangely, the fur clad Persona was smiling as she explained it. Then Viljam had a mischievous glint in his eyes. " Louhi on tosi söpö," The Finnish boy cooed at the blue skinned woman. "M-mitä!?" Louhi stammered with a blush, causing Viljam to laugh.

"Huh?" Konohana and Yukiko let out in unison.

"I*ehheehe* called Louhi,*Kihhihhih* cute," Viljam said through his laughter.

"Whuh!?" *WHOOSH* "KONOHANA!" "SORRY!"

Louhi looked at Konohana strangely, "Why did you get embarrassed about something directed at me?". The outburst actually snapped the fur clad Persona out of her embarrassed state.

"ummm." Konohana sounded, while looking down in shame. "Wh-why did Nousku-san call Louhi nee-chan c-cute," Konohana finally sounded out, causing Louhi to go dark blue(AKA blush) again.

Viljam shook his head at Konohana, before answering, "I was wondering if Louhi's reaction to Take's words came out because of the words themselves or because of hidden attraction towards him.". "MITÄ!?" Louhi screamed, this time out of outrage. "Judging by her reaction to me and you calling her cute, calling her cute, fluffy, or anything similar makes her blush," Viljam said, ignoring Louhi. The said Persona being torn between shouting in righteous fury or phasing through the ground and staying there for all eternity.

"Oh." was Yukiko's intelligent reply. "But did you have to tease her?" Was Yukiko's more intelligent question

"No, but I couldn't resist." Viljam admitted, before donning a serious expression, "But can you guys promise me that you won't let Jiraiya know about this? I don't want him to get any ideas,". Louhi's skin went light blue from hearing that. "NO! THAT FREAK MUST NEVER KNOW OF THIS!" Louhi screamed in horror, before floating in front of Konohana's face. "Kono-chan, you can't ever tell this to that freak, please," the fur clad Persona begged the now trembling Konohana.

"I promise just... please don't hurt me," Konohana said, fearing a little.

"Huh? Why would I do that," Louhi asked, genuinely confused.

"Umm, because you're mad at me," Konohana said unsurely. "Louhi," Yukiko said in a disapproving tone.

Louhi sighed, getting the hint. "Kono-chan, I'm not mad at you. I just don't want that toad to have any kind of edge," Louhi said with a sigh.

"Umm... Okay, I won't say anything to Jiraiya-san," Konohana said, happy that Louhi didn't hate her.

"That's all I'm asking," Louhi said, while pulling Konohana into a hug. However, Viljam had a sinister smile. "Kai sä tajuut, että Jiraiya voi älytä itse miten sinut saa tummansiniseksi," Viljam pointed out, which made Louhi go pale blue again. "Se sammakko on liian tyhmä," Louhi said, but even she couldn't believe her words. "Saa sitä toivoa," Viljam shrugged. "Muuten, miksi vannotit juuri Konohanan vaikenemaan," Viljam asked teasingly. Louhi had the decency to look away in embarrassment.

"Anyway, what do you think of Kanji-kun's Persona," Yukiko decided to change the subject to save Louhi from whatever was embarrassing her. "Well..., he seemed nice. If a little scary," Konohana said timidly.

"I don't know about scary," Louhi said, "But he's better than Jiraiya when it comes to manners." That last one was said with just a slight blush. "I don't feel like I have a right to form an opinion yet, but he did give good first impression," Viljam said, giving his Persona some slack for now.

* * *

 **AN: I probably could've written this better but sadly I don't feel like trying anymore on this one.**

 **Translations:**

Ei kai Jiraiyan takamus niin saastainen ole= **Jiraiya's behind isn't that filthy, is it?**

Oi kyllä se on. Tuntuu siltä, että jos en... puhdista kynsiäni, Jiraiyan saastunut luonne tarttuu minuun= **Oh yes it is. I feel that if I don't... clean my claws, Jiraiya's tainted personality might infect me.**

ENKÄ OLE!= **AM** **NOT!**

Louhi, sä et huijaa ketään= **Louhi, you're not fooling anyone**

TURPA KIINNI, RUPIKONNA= **SHUT UP, TOAD**

Oma kehu haisee= **Own praise stinks(used when the person you tell it to is bragging about something)**

Louhi on tosi söpö= **Louhi is so cute**

Kai sä tajuut, että Jiraiya voi älytä itse miten sinut saa tummansiniseksi= **You do realize that Jiraiya can realize how to make you dark blue on his own**

Se sammakko on liian tyhmä= **That frog is too stupid**

Saa sitä toivoa= **One can hope for it**

Muuten, miksi vannotit juuri Konohanan vaikenemaan= **By the way, why did you make Konohana specifically to shut up**


	6. Chapter 6

Viljam and his family

 **AN: Darn it I still haven't completed chapter 37... Oh well, I still have my work cut out for me, besides I thought I would try something new here. Due to these happening in Finland, I wondered if I should just put them in English or do the usual translations. But the problem is, writing completely in English feels out of place for me, while putting the usual translation system would force most of you readers to peek at the bottom. So I decided on a compromise. I put all the speeches in Finnish while adding the translation with them**

 **Example:**

"Tällä lailla **(Like this)**."

 **Hopefully you can bear with me, and please comment on if I should do something like this more often or is my current translation system good enough.**

* * *

 **(Finland. Many years ago)**

A blonde girl of approximately twelve years of age looked at herself at a mirror. She had lifted her shirt a little and was feeling her sides a little. "Hyi että olen lihava **(Eww, I'm fat)** ," the girl complained as she felt the beginnings of a love handle. It's not really a cause for concern yet, but for the poor girl that might as well be the end of the world.

"Miten niin **(How so)** ," asked the girl's little brother, who happened to see his sister and wondered what she was doing. The mirror in question was at the lobby of the house, so there wasn't much privacy.

"Kato nyt mua **(Look at me now)** ," the girl complained to her brother, who probably doesn't even understand her plight, "Olen lihonut hirveästi **(I've gotten horribly fat)**!"

The boy eyed his older sister a few times, before giving his innocent reply, "Etkä ole **(No you haven't)**."

At those words the girl smiled happily "Viljam, olet maailman ihanin pikkuveli **(Viljam, you're the sweetest little brother in the world)** ," the girl said to her little brother, before ruffling his hair. Then she went upstairs to her room, leaving her brother confused.

The currently seven year old boy blinked twice at the compliment wondering why he was the sweetest for telling the truth. "Mikä Mariaa vaivaa **(What's wrong with Maria)** ," the little boy voiced his confusion to no one in particular.

 **(Finland. Different time)**

Maria, Viljam's older sister, now 14 years old had a bad day at school. The teacher was a jerk, nothing went well and some guy decided to be an asshole to her. Nothing she couldn't handle though.

Now she was at home with Viljam upstairs on the computer playing one of his games. Although now he had come downstairs to eat something. All the while the blonde girl whined about her day, knowing that her brother was incapable of comprehending her plight. It's not that he didn't care, he just... had difficulty understanding things.

"-ja siksi vain halusin päivän päättyvän **(and that's why I just wanted the day to end)** ," Maria finished her rant, feeling a little better at letting it out, even though it was to the ears that couldn't understand. Only for the blonde girl to feel a tap at her shoulder. "Mitä **(What)** ," Maria sighed, wondering what Viljam wanted now. Only to be hugged. Due to the age gap, Viljam was significantly shorter than his sister so it might look kinda funny. The blonde girl let out a sigh, before hugging back.

After few moments, Viljam got out of the hug. "Parempi **(Better)**?" the four and half years younger boy asked.

"Paljon **(Much)** ," Maria said, actually meaning it. Her little brother might not understand her problems, but he still knows how to cheer her up. "Hei, kiusaako se yksi vielä sua **(Hey, does that one still bully you)** ," Maria decided to ask in return.

Viljam's only response was a headshake.

"No hyvä **(Well, good)** ," Maria said before ruffling Viljam's hair.

 **(Finland, different time)**

Orvokki Nousku, mother of three children, a great wife and currently just a little tired had just arrived home from work. The woman had one tiny problem, the house would need to be cleaned at least a little today, but she didn't look forward to commanding her kids to do that. It's not that it would be hard, but one of them is so indecisive that he needs to be told constantly what to do.

"Hohhoijaa," the woman yawned a little before opening the front door with her keys. "Hei, mä tulin **(Hey, I'm back)** ," the woman announced her arrival before her eyes landed on what was beyond the lobby. "Ohoh," Orvokki said in surprise as she took off her shoes. She didn't make it past the lobby doorway, before she was hugged by two of her children.

"Hei äiskä **(Hi mom)** ," Viljam greeted happily.

"Hei," greeted Linnea, the youngest of the Nousku siblings.

Orvokki smiled at her children, before looking at the sight that she had a hard time believing. "Tekö täällä olette siivonneet **(Had you two been cleaning here)** ," Orvokki asked in disbelief. Indeed, from what she could see, the hallway and at least part of the living room had been cleaned, and judging by how the light reflected off the floor, a vacuum cleaner had ran around the house.

"Joo, ajateltiin että ois kiva jos tulisit siistiin taloon **(Yeah, we thought that it would be nice if you came to a clean house)** ," Linnea said happily.

"Oikeassa olitte **(You were right)** ," Orvokki commented, while patting the two heads. At the same time, she turned her gaze to the open doorway that led to the kitchen. The table was clean of all the junk that was there in the morning. And if her eyes weren't deceiving her, the table had also been wiped clean with a rag. Truly a pleasant surprise. Orvokki then moved towards the kitchen to see the work of her two youngest children. As soon as she reached the kitchen, she saw that not only has the table been cleaned, but the sink and even the stove as well.

"Joko kysytään **(Should we ask yet)**?" Was the phrase that caused the dark brown haired woman to pause in marveling the cleaned room. It sounded like Viljam was trying to whisper to Linnea.

"Ei vielä. Odotetaan vielä vähän, niin se pehmenee **(Not yet. Let's wait a little longer so it softens)**." Orvokki almost didn't catch that, but now she almost sighed. Of course the little ones hadn't done this out of the goodness of their hearts. Still, Orvokki might grant whatever the two were planning to ask since they actually did a decent job at cleaning.

 **(Finland. Different time)**

Viljam, now 15 years old, felt very annoyed. The reason was poking him annoyingly.

"Ärsyttääks? Ärsyttääks? **(Is this annoying? Is this annoying?)** " Chanted Linnea, who had one of her annoying phases, while poking her big brother repeatedly.

"LOPETA JO! **(STOP ALREADY!)** " Viljam finally snapped.

"Viihdytä mua **(Entertain me)** ," Linnea said in an annoying tone.

Viljam just wanted to play on the handheld he had saved for instead of being annoyed by the demon he calls his little sister. "En, ja jos vielä jatkat, niin hakkaan **(No, and if you keep going, I'll hit you)** ," Viljam said, entertaining the idea.

"Mä oon liian söpö hakattavaksi **(I'm too cute to be hit)** ," Linnea said with a smirk.

"Haista home ja tukehdu siihen **(Smell mold and choke on it)** ," Viljam said with venom.

"Viljam!" Orvokki exclaimed at her son's language. "Et saa sanoa noin **(You're not allowed to say that)** ," the woman scolded her son, who felt that the universe was being unfair right now. "Sano edes 'haista kukkanen' **(At least say 'smell flower')** ," Orvokki added, preferring that phrase out of her children's mouth.

"Hyvä on **(Fine)** ," Viljam sighed, before turning to Linnea with a tired look. "Haista kukkanen ja tukehdu siihen **(Smell flower and choke on it)** ," Viljam said, earning laughs from the rest of the family, except Linnea.

"Ollaanpa sitä nokkelia **(Aren't you clever)** ," Jaakko commented in amusement at his son's witty remark.

"Häh," Viljam said, not realizing that he said something funny.

 **(Finland. Different time)**

It was Saturday evening in the Nousku household, which meant, sauna evening. Currently, Jaakko Nousku, the father of the Nousku family was wrapped in a towel and sitting in the fireplace room, which doubled as the changing room for the sauna that was in the next room alongside the showers. There was also a couple tubs for the little ones. It has been an interesting life for the Nousku patriarch so far. Currently, his eldest daughter was eight years old, his son is currently 4 and his youngest daughter would turn 3 this fall.

Anyway, right now, Jaakko Nousku was out of the sauna to cool himself, while his wife and kids were in the sauna. At least that's what he's assuming from the lack of splashing sounds. "No niin, oluen aika **(Allright, time for a beer)** ," the balding blonde man said as he took the only beer in the small fridge which was reserved for sauna drinks. Beer or cider for the adults and soda for the kids. Or that's what it would be normally, but this evening the fridge only had one cider bottle, one beer bottle and one big soda bottle, with the mugs for it on a small table. Although Jaakko thought there wouldn't be any beer in there. Well, regardless it was decided that Orvokki would have the cider, which the woman had downed earlier, while Jaakko took the beer. Good thing there was any, because at this hour, alcohol wouldn't be sold anymore.

Anyway, Jaakko used the cap opener to open the bottle and took a sip, only to taste something that was definitely not beer, but water. The balding man took a puzzled look at the bottle wondering how there could be water, when the cap was still on. That gave him an exclamation mark. The bottle cap came off a little too easily, and there was no hiss when he opened it. Jaakko took the bottle cap to examine it... And then he saw it, the cap had a second nearly unnoticeable indention alongside from the one he made when opening the bottle.

 **(In the sauna)**

Orvokki Nousku was a little puzzled at her children. The three had been sitting on the steps that lead to the seats, because the heat up on the seats was too much for them as of now. However, the thing that puzzled the woman, was the fact that the kids were giggling to themselves for no reason. She was about to ask the three what was so funny when...

"PERKELEEN KAKARAT **(GODDAMN BRATS)**!" Was heard from the fireplace room, which made the three children laugh their heads off.

"Oi voi," Orvokki sounded in worry, realizing that whatever made her husband shout was probably a result of a prank these three had deviced. Or maybe just Maria, since Linnea and Viljam were too young to think anything too complicated.

 **(Amagi Inn. Present day)**

"*Ahhahaha* So your big sister *ahhah* filled an empty bottle with water and *ahhaa* put the cap back on," Yukiko commented through her laughter at the story Viljam just told her.

"Oh yeah," Viljam said through his own laughter.

"Did your father*ahhahha* do anything to punish you," Yukiko asked, still laughing.

"If he*kihhihih*did, I don't remember," Viljam replied through laughter. "Actually, I only know that prank too*ehhehehh*, because mom and dad were remembering it fondly," the Finnish boy confessed.

"Your family sounds funny," Yukiko said, calming down somewhat. "Oh, by the way, what does your mother do," Yukiko then asked out of curiosity.

Viljam opened his mouth to answer, before looking thoughtful. "Actually... I'm not sure. I only know that she works at an office and has people working for her," Viljam said.

"Oh," Yukiko said. "Do you know anything about the company she works for," Yukiko asked instead.

"Planmeca is the name, and they make torture chairs," Viljam answered after a moment of thinking.

"What?" Yukiko hoped it wasn't what she thought he meant.

"Dentist chairs," Viljam clarified, missing Yukiko's worries.

"Oh," Yukiko said, before moving on, "What about your father?"

Viljam looked thoughtful again, "I think the company was called Andritz and he mentioned that they make... What's the word?"

"It's okay Nousku-kun," Yukiko then said, "If you don't know the word then you don't have to strain yourself."

"No, no... It has something to do with... making paper," Viljam said, trying to find the right description.

"Ahh, you're talking about paper industry," Yukiko exclaimed in realization.

Viljam smacked his face at that, "Why didn't I think of that."

* * *

 **AN: So... how is it? Good? Bad? Horrible?**

 **I implore you to comment on this experiment. Although I probably won't use it in my main fic.**


	7. Chapter 7

Idiots and hugs

 **AN: Another addition to the Talking Personas. Now first things first, I will admit that this is loosely based off one of Kisdota's Personal problems. However I couldn't simply copy paste it for obvious reasons.**

* * *

 **(Junes. Daytime)**

Jiraiya doesn't like Junes. All day, Yosuke just works, while the Persona has to stay near his partner. It's not all bad though, because sometimes he gets near the magazine racks and some of those would be fun to read, if he could actually touch them.

But now, he couldn't do that, because the storage room that Yosuke was currently working in was too far away from that kind of entertainment. However...

"The women's clothing sections are right beneath us," Jiraiya mumbled to himself with a mischievous snicker, "Nobody's gonna mind if I take a quick peek." With that, Jiraiya phased through the floor.

Yosuke noticed Jiraiya leaving and sighed. "He really needs a hobby," Yosuke sighed. After all he would never act like Jiraiya, even if he could get away with it... Probably. "Still, if it keeps him entertained, then he won't annoy me and everyone is happy," Yosuke chuckled.

Little did he know that he would regret saying that.

 **(Few minutes later)**

After few minutes, Yosuke was done shifting through the shelves.

Just then Jiraiya phased back up. "YOSUKE WE GOTTA RUN! DEATH IS APPROACHING!" the Persona cried in terror.

"What?" Yosuke was utterly flabbergasted at Jiraiya's unusual behavior, before worry set in, "Wait! What's going on?".

"I was in the women's clothing sections... and I looked," Jiraiya quickly explained.

That earned a sweat drop from Yosuke. "Okaaay. I'm not happy you did that, but what does that have to do with-" *BAM* Yosuke was interrupted by the sound of the door being slammed open. The Junes boy turned to the said door to see Chie looking at him with an evil smile, while Tomoe pointed her weapon at them.

"Hanamura," Chie said in a very dangerous tone.

And now the cogs were turning. "Please tell me, she wasn't the one you peeped on," Yosuke said, getting afraid of Chie.

"NO I DIDN'T! NOW FOR THE LOVE OF ALL HOLY JUST RUN!" Jiraiya cried, while floating backwards. Only to hear an evil giggle right above him, which prompted him to slowly crane his head upwards. Which allowed him to see an overly sweetly smiling Louhi staring down at him.

"Mihinkäs sinä luulet meneväsi **(Where do you think you're going)** ," Louhi asked sinisterly. The crimson locks that were currently hanging down towards Jiraiya only helped to reinforce that image.

"WHAT!? What's Louhi doing here," Yosuke exclaimed at the sight of Viljam's Persona.

Jiraiya was pretty sure that the phrase Louhi uttered was Finnish for, "You're dead.". But while it wasn't, it might as well be. Before Jiraiya could even think about escape, he felt Louhi's claws stabbing him in the back.

Louhi turned her gaze towards Tomoe and Chie. "Could you give him my share of the beating, because I need to go and comfort Kono-chan," Louhi asked the samurai Persona, who nodded in acceptance. "Thank you." With that, Louhi took her claws out of Jiraiya, before kicking the frog towards Chie and Tomoe.

"What's going on," Yosuke asked, utterly confused and afraid.

"We're here to avenge Yukiko!" Was the only response from Chie, before Yosuke felt the first kick hit his midsection.

While the beating began, Louhi phased through the floors back to where she came from.

 **(In the women's clothing section)**

Viljam still had no idea why the girls asked him to hang out, if they were just going to browse some clothes. But that didn't matter right now. What mattered, was the emotionally unstable Yukiko in his arms.

"It's okay, Yukiko. It's okay," Viljam repeated for the umpteenth time, while lightly stroking the back of the girl's head.

"I can *sob* never get married now," Yukiko was able to utter, before she cried harder into Viljam's shoulder. The poor boy had no idea what to say to that, so instead he just tightened the hug ever so slightly.

"-then she might end up p-pregnant and-" Konohana rambled in the back ground in terror.

Viljam wasn't sure how or when the pink Persona's thought process went down the line it was going, but he was too busy trying to comfort Yukiko to do anything about it. " _Missä Louhi on kun sitä kaipaa?_ "

No sooner had Viljam thought that, than Louhi phased through the roof and pulled Konohana into comforting hug. "Shh. It's alright, Kono-chan. Yuki-chan will be alright. Everything will be alright," Louhi shushed the pink Persona, while lightly squeezing the poor girl. Wrapping her fluffy wings around her for good measure.

Konohana's only response was openly crying into Louhi's soft fur clothes, while hugging back. All the while Louhi rested her cheek on top of Konohana's head.

This kept going for few minutes, during which Viljam had to explain a passing clerk about a peeping tom who got away. Not exactly accurate, but it was better than telling that a frog ninja that was invisible to most people did it.

"Thank you Nousku-kun," Yukiko said, finally calm again, "F-for being here."

"You're welcome," Viljam answered, while taking Yukiko's calmness as his queu to release the hug.

"How can Hanamura-kun let him do something like this," Yukiko wondered with a shudder at the thought of how many women who weren't any wiser got peeped on.

"He doesn't have any control over Jiraiya, but I hope he learns after today," Viljam said with slight worry, "I mean, if Jiraiya keeps doing this, Chie-san might kill Yosuke for being associated with him."."Hups," Louhi suddenly piped up, earning a curious glance from Viljam. "Mitä hups **(What hups)** ," Viljam asked in suspicion. Louhi looked a little sheepish, "Unohdin pyytää Chietä säästämään Yosuttajan **(I forgot to ask Chie to spare Yosuttaja)**." It's amazing how Louhi can look sheepish while still having Konohana in a comforting hug. "Voi vattu **(Oh raspberry)** ," Viljam said in a mixture of exasperation and worry.

"What is it," Yukiko asked, wondering what was being said.

"Louhi forgot to ask Chie to spare Yosuke," Viljam said, fearing for Yosuke's life. It's not his fault that Jiraiya is uncontrollable, but either Yosuke or Jiraiya are masochists or they're simply idiots... Or maybe just Jiraiya.

"That's too bad," Yukiko said, almost sarcastically.

"It's not like Yosuke can take any sort of disciplinary action against that idiot," Louhi said, while rocking Konohana in her arms lightly. "Sadly true," Viljam sighed. "If he could, maybe Jiraiya would be more... tolerable," the Finnish boy said, after searching for the right word. Louhi smirked, "Yes. Tolerable sounds about right. Maybe then, Tomoe and I wouldn't have to be so cruel to him."

"The pervert had it coming," said Tomoe, who just arrived with Chie. The said girl nodded in agreement.

"Please tell me, you didn't commit murder," Viljam said to Chie.

The green clad girl looked highly offended, "Hey! I never get that angry!". "Even though, Chie-san sometimes wished she could," Tomoe chimed in. "TOMOE! That was private!"

Yukiko decided to ignore the outburst and get to a more worrying thought. "Chie, is Hanamura-kun able to walk," the red clad girl asked in worry.

"Not for a few minutes," Chie answered non-chalantly, earning a sigh of relief from Yukiko. At that moment Tomoe decided to pipe up. "I think we should leave now. I don't want to be in this place after that stunt the pervert pulled," the samurai said, while looking around warily. As if Jiraiya could even twitch after Tomoe was through with him.

"I agree," Yukiko said, feeling a little unsafe herself.

"I guess, we should," Viljam too agreed. No point in arguing. "As soon as those two detach themselves," the Finnish boy added, while pointing at Louhi and Konohana, who were still in embrace. "Ööö. That might be hard," Louhi said with worry.

"What are you talking about, Louhi," Tomoe asked the fur clad Persona. In response, Louhi un-wrapped her wings from Konohana so they could see the problem.

Yukiko tilted her head in confusion. "Konohana, you can let go now," Yukiko said, but the pink Persona didn't seem to hear her. "Konohana?"

"Is it just me, or are her eyes dimmer," Viljam pointed out. True enough, Konohana's normally bright yellow eyes seemed to have become darker.

Then Chie took note of the barely noticeable movement of Konohana's torso. "Is she sleeping," Chie asked in disbelief.

"Yes," Louhi answered for everyone. As if to prove a point, Konohana snuggled against Louhi's soft fur clothing. "So cute," Louhi gushed, while rubbing her cheek against Konohana's head.

"Are you trying to be a sister or-" "DON'T!" Viljam interrupted Tomoe's dead pan remark.

"What's your problem," Chie asked, wondering what brought this on.

"If you call Louhi the 'M' word, she will go crazy," Viljam said, hoping that he doesn't have to elaborate.

No such luck. "Since when was calling someone 'mother'-" Tomoe's question was interrupted by a high pitched squee.

"Thank you so much, Tomo-chan," Louhi gushed happily, while Viljam face-palmed. "See what I mean," the Finnish boy felt the need to say.

"...I'm surrounded by idiots," Tomoe deadpanned, "And 'Tomo-chan'?". Chie let out a sigh at the exchange, "Let's just go home, before something else happens.".

"Louhi, can you move," Viljam asked his Persona, still mildly irritated. "Yes, I can. Anything for my cute wittle Kono-chan," Louhi gushed, as she floated forward to prove her point, although she clearly had some difficulty with the extra package. "And now you're scaring me," Viljam said, being unnerved by something in the way Louhi said it.

 **(Amagi Inn. Evening)**

"Louhi, etkö voisi päästää irti jo **(Louhi, couldn't you let go already)** ," Viljam asked his Persona, who still had Konohana in her arms.

Konohana had been asleep all day, not that Louhi minded. Even when the humans had to go to bed, Louhi insisted on sleeping with Konohana. That caused concern for both Viljam and Yukiko.

"Mutta kun Kono-chan on niin syötävän suloinen **(But Kono-chan is so cute I could eat her)** ," Louhi said, while rubbing her cheek against Konohana's head. The fur clad Persona was floating on her back with Konohana laying on top of her still sleeping peacefully. Though the pink Persona occasionally snuggled against the soft furs of Louhi's clothing.

For some reason, Viljam felt even more concerned, "Kuulostit juuri noita-akalta joka syö lapsia **(You just sounded like a witch hag that eats children)**."

"HEI!" Louhi felt very offended. "En ikinä tekisi mitään pahaa minun pikku Kono-chanille **(I would never do anything bad to my little Kono-chan)** ," Louhi said, sounding like she was talking to a baby.

Viljam decided to ignore Louhi's near obsessive behavior and turned in his futon. "Öitä, Louhi," Viljam wished out of courtesy.

"Öitä Palleroiseni," Louhi cooed, before shifting Konohana on top of her so they would both be more comfortable.

" _Idiootti._ " Was the last annoyed thought Viljam had before falling asleep. Although it might be amusing to see Konohana's reaction to her current sleeping arrangements, once she wakes up.

* * *

 **AN: Yeah, Louhi is slowly devolving into a yandere. She just loves her "baby sister" that much... Well... technically speaking, Konohana is the older one by few minutes, if we count their existence from the moment their partners obtained them.**


	8. Chapter 8

The Tentarafoo Incident

 **AN: Another addition to the talking Personas series. If you've red my main fic, you know when this happens.**

* * *

 **(TV world)**

"Come to me my prince!" shouted a very delirious Yukiko, who glomped Yu's neck and started hugging too tightly.

"Yukiko! What're you doing," Chie cried out at her best friends weird behavior.

"Villy's Tentarafoo did this when it backfired," Teddie replied in worry for his sensei.

"Oh, great job Vil- WHUH!?" Yosuke cut himself off at having to dodge the sickle end of Viljam's weapon.

Speaking of which, the Finnish boy looked very crazed, even giggling maniacally for good measure.

"Oh shit," Yosuke said, before running away from the crazy murderer.

As this happened, Izanagi was dodging Konohana who kept trying to glomp him. "Konohana-san, you're not acting like yourself. Please snap out of it," Izanagi tried to reason.

"Why don't you want me," Konohana said, sounding like she was holding back a sob.

"No fair," Jiraiya grumbled, while crossing his arms in indignation. "Why does he get to be popular," the frog ninja whined, even as he heard Yosuke's cries for help.

"Of all the things you're worrying about," Tomoe said in annoyance. As soon as Tomoe said that, Jiraiya was glomped by... Louhi? "Louhi," Tomoe questioned her friend's actions.

Jiraiya struggled for a moment, before realizing something. Louhi had glomped his head, which was now pressed against her fur clad chest. "Oh this is heaven," Jiraiya sighed in happiness while nuzzling against the fur clad breasts.

"Jiraiya," Tomoe growled, while preparing her weapon. Then she froze at the sight she never had even in her worst nightmares, Louhi was licking Jiraiya's... antennaes? Stalks? Well, whatever those things were that came out of his head.

"Ohh, yes," Jiraiya groaned, clearly enjoying the treatment.

"Louhi, stop this! This isn't you," Tomoe shouted, feeling very betrayed now. She knew that Louhi wasn't currently in her right mind, but this sight still went against everything she believed about the fur clad Persona.

"Why is Louhi-san, licking Jiraiya," Take asked, more surprised than anything else. Kanji on the other hand, looked away from the scene with a furious blush.

"Ohh! Yeah! That's it! Keep doing that," Jiraiya moaned as Louhi was now suckling on his stalk. "I finally got what I deEEEEOOOWWW!" Jiraiya screamed when Louhi bit the stalk, hard. Jiraiya's often questionable survival instinct kicked in and he pushed the fur clad woman off of him. "FRIGGING CRAZY LADY!" Jiraiya cried while nursing his abused stalk.

Meanwhile Louhi got back up from where Jiraiya had flung her to. She had a wicked grin on her face and... was that drool? "Vai aikoo lounas tapella **(So the lunch is planning to fight)** ," Louhi said deliriously, while licking her lips. "Tapellaan sitten **(Then let's fight)** ," the fur clad Persona said, while dashing at Jiraiya with her claws ready to strike.

Meanwhile, anyone who wasn't busy right now was staring at the scene. "What's going on," Kanji managed to say, his blush now gone.

Tomoe looked thoughtful. "I could be wrong, but... that look on Louhi's face is the same one Chie-san gives when she sees a juicy steak," the samurai Persona said, while shuddering a little.

That caused a look of horror to come to Kanji, "Wait! You're saying... Louhi wants to eat Jiraiya!?"

"WHAT!?" Came from Jiraiya, who barely dodged another jab from the hungry witch.

"Nyt syödään sammakkosoppaa **(Now we're eating frog soup)** ," Louhi shouted in glee, followed by another swipe at Jiraiya.

"Take, stop her," Kanji shouted, not wanting to see Jiraiya getting eaten. "But how? I don't want to hurt her," Take said in concern. "Just hug her or something," Kanji said, while glancing at Yosuke who barely ducked under another swipe from the sickle.

"SOMEONE STOP HIM ALREADY!" Yosuke cried in distress

Kanji took that as his queu to go and stop Viljam, while Take wrapped his enormous arms around Louhi, locking her in place.

"Päästä irti, senkin kaliseva luusäkki **(Let go, you rattling bonesack)**!" Louhi shouted angrily, while scratching Take's chest with what little movement she could muster. "Tai teen sinusta soppaluun **(Or I'll make a soup bone out of you)** ," the fur clad Persona threatened, while her claws uselessly schreeched against the enormous Persona.

"I don't understand what you're saying, but I'm sorry for this," Take replied, holding Louhi in place easily.

 **(A little later)**

"I WHAT!?" Louhi cried in outrage.

"You licked Jiraiya before-" "I HEARD YOU THE FIRST TIME!" Louhi interrupted Tomoe. The fur clad Persona fell down on the floor with a mortified expression. "I'm going to miss my voice," Louhi said as she stuck her tongue out and moved her claws towards it.

"NO, NEE-CHAN!" Konohana cried out and moved to stop Louhi.

Tomoe also joined the effort. "Louhi, I know what you did was disgusting, but it isn't worth losing your tongue," the samurai said, while holding Louhi's hands back by the wrists.

"... I have no words," Viljam said, trying process the fact that Louhi tried to eat Jiraiya.

"You and me both, dammit!" Exclaimed Jiraiya, who was currently floating far away from them. Louhi trying to eat him left some very deep scars into his mind. "I'm never getting near the crazy lady again," the frog ninja grumbled while shivering in terror. "Why did she even think Jiraiya was food," Yosuke wondered aloud.

"Uhh...," Viljam sounded out, earning everyone's attention. Seeing as he was being stared at, Viljam decided to throw out his theory, "Have any of you red stories about witches eating frogs?"

Didn't take a genius to figure out where that question led. "So... Louhi is a witch who eats frogs," Yu questioned. At that, everyone turned a suspicious gaze at Louhi, including Tomoe and Konohana, who were still holding her arms.

"What?" Louhi asked, getting uncomfortable at the stares.

Then Kanji went pale at something he realized, "...Uhh... guys... does this mean that..., Biruyam-senpai might be a cannibal?".

That earned earned the punk various looks. Viljam's being one of outrage. "Are you crazy," Viljam all but demanded.

Kanji replied by revealing his hand that moments ago was bitten by the crazed Finnish boy. The hand was now tightly wrapped in the cloth, but you could still see blotches of red on it. This caused everyone to slowly turn their gazes on Viljam, before inching away from him

"Guys! You can't be serious," Viljam exclaimed, looking a little distressed.

"So you planned to eat boss," Take accused, while pointing his weapon at Viljam.

"We know he's a carnivore," Yosuke added in, trembling in terror. After all, Viljam tried to cut him to pieces with his weapon not too long ago... Okay now Yosuke was convinced that Viljam was planning to eat him moments ago.

"Yosuke you can't be serious," Viljam said, sounding like he was in distress. "You guys don't believe him... right?" The Finnish boy all but begged the others.

"I believe you," Yukiko said a little nervously. Unfrotunately, her guest brother picked up on it and a cloud of dark depression fell upon him.

"Come on Yukiko, he was just temporarily insane," Chie reasoned.

Unfortunately, that made Viljam just sink further into darkness. "Kaikki vihaavat mua( **Everyone hates me)** ," the Finnish half sobbed.

"We should leave him," Yu said sounding completely serious. Unfortunately, that earned Yu a disapproving glare from the two girls. "...Never mind."

* * *

 **AN:I had to do this... I just had to. Actually this thing has been sitting in my computer for way over a month and only now do I feel like posting it. Just so you know, Chapter 40 is still on the way, but... I have problems writing certain parts. Still, I'll try my best, now that I've finished Persona 5. Although I'm still working on getting the platinum on it.**


	9. Chapter 9

Learning Finnish

 **(Amagi Inn[Yukiko's room].)**

Yukiko has asked Viljam to teach her Finnish, because the language started to interest her. Besides, it might actually make it easier for Viljam to not translate back and forth the next time she talks to his family.

"Hmm.., how about introductions," Yukiko hummed to Viljam.

"What kind of introduction," Viljam asked.

"Maybe just telling my name," Yukiko suggested.

"Mi-nun ni-me-ni on Viljam Nousku. Like that," Viljam said slowly, emphasizing each syllable that wasn't his name.

"Mi-nun ni-me-ni on Yukiko Amagi," Yukiko repeated each syllable to the best of her ability.

"For a first timer you did pretty well," Viljam complimented.

"Thank you," Yukiko smiled. "How do I greet someone. I mean like, how do I say, Good day," Yukiko then asked.

"Hyvää päivää," Viljam said

Now Yukiko looked confused a little. "Umm... How do I spell it," Yukiko asked, slightly ashamed of herself.

"Hmm... if you're talking about how to spell ä, then I'm not sure how to explain it," Viljam muttered. Then the light bulb went off in his head. "You have studied English right?" Viljam asked, earning a nod. "Well ä is roughly spelled like a in the english word 'hat'. As for y, try it like me, yy," Viljam explained, giving an example on Finnish spelling of y.

Yukiko nodded and tried to spell the words. "Hyy-vä päeivä," Yukiko said with difficulty.

"Pretty good, but you need to make the y short, and you need to make ä long at the end of päivää," Viljam explained.

"Sorry," Yukiko apologized.

"Don't be, actually I'm surprised you got those two down so well the first time," Viljam assured Yukiko. "Still, if you want a short greeting, you could always just say moi," Viljam then explained.

"Oh, I see," Yukiko said in wonder. "Nousku-kun, this might go to a different topic, but what are the personal pronouns in Finnish," Yukiko then asked.

"Why sudden interest," Viljam asked with a head tilt.

"Well it's just, Finnish third personal pronoun is used for both boys and girls, so I just wondered if there were other differences," Yukiko explained.

Viljam smiled at the reason. "I'm not sure if there's anything as drastically different to you as that, but let's see," Viljam said, before he prepared to list Finnish personal pronouns. "Starting from... singular ones minä, sinä, hän. Which are I, you and... she/he," Viljam said after finding the proper way to describe the third one.

Yukiko giggled at the first two. "The first two rhyme, and you said all three like a nursery rhyme," Yukiko said with a giggle.

"Well... that's how they were taught at school and it just stuck with me," Viljam explained in embarrassment. "Is it weird?".

"Oh no," Yukiko quickly said, "I just find it funny, please continue."

"Alright, the plural ones to the previously mentioned in the same order are: me, te, he," Viljam explained earning another giggle from Yukiko.

"Please go on," Yukiko said in mirth. If she hadn't notice Viljam taking a short break at each pronoun, she would've thought he said "metehe".

"Next we go for the non-personal pronouns: tämä, tuo, se. Which mean, this, that and it," Viljam then explained. "The plural ones are: nämä, nuo, ne," Viljam finished the Finnish pronouns, which sound like a nursery rhyme the way he says them.

"Finnish is a cute language," Yukiko said, earning a weird look from Viljam.

"...Never thought someone would call Finnish cute," Viljam said in disbelief.

"Is that a bad thing," Yukiko asked, hoping she didn't offend her guest-brother.

"No, just never expected it," Viljam said simply.

"Well, now I said it. Anyway, continuing on the pronouns, how do you say that something is yours," Yukiko then asked.

"If you mean a whole sentence, then it's, tuo on minun. But if you want a single word, then you simply say minun, which means mine," Viljam explained.

Yukiko nodded in understanding. "What was the word for 'this' again," Yukiko asked, after trying to remember.

"Tämä."

"Tämä on minun," Yukiko said, while pointing at her phone.

"Yeah, like that," Viljam said with a nod.

Yukiko felt a little pride at figuring one proper sentence, even if it is something very simple. "What do you use to say, yours," Yukiko then asked.

"Sinun," Viljam said. "As for third person, you say, hänen," Viljam decided to say, thinking Yukiko would ask it anyway.

"Oh, alright," Yukiko said, nodding in understanding. And then Yukiko suddenly giggled. "Hey, the joke you made on Hanamura-kun, how do you say it in Finnish," Yukiko asked, clearly trying to hold off her laughter.

"You mean, 'shut the faucet'," Viljam asked, earning a nod with a side of barely restrained laughter. Viljam took a deep breath before shouting in mock anger, "Hana kiinni!". And Yukiko started laughing, not needing a proper explanation. "Well... I could also say, 'sulje hana', but that means the same thing," Viljam explained, even though Yukiko probably can't hear him right now.

 **(Yasogami High. Early morning)**

After hours of somewhat disorganized teaching yesterday, Yukiko felt confident about some basic sentences.

Now Viljam was watching as Yukiko agreed to hang out with Yu today. She said she would try one Finnish phrase and Viljam was curious about which one.

"Tapan sinut... kourun... jalukeen," Yukiko managed to say. That caused Viljam to look at her in alarm, while Yu merely raised an eyebrow at the foreign phrase.

"Yukiko, what did you say," Viljam quickly asked, hoping that what he heard was just a mistake.

The black haired girl turned her attention to Viljam with a confused look. "I said, I will meet you after school," Yukiko said, like it was obvious. That explanation earned a blink from the Finnish boy. Followed by laughing, which caused Yukiko to blush in mixture of anger and embarrassment, "Hey! My spelling isn't perfect, but it's not that funny!"

"You *kihhiih* said you were gonna *ehheheheheh* kill him after school," Viljam managed to say through his laughter.

"WHAT!?" Shrieked Yukiko in horror, while Yu's eyes widened. "But... Tapan is the word for 'I meet', isn't it," Yukiko asked in confusion and worry.

Viljam took deep breaths in order to speak properly. "Tap _aa_ n means, 'I meet'. Tap _a_ n means, 'I kill'," Viljam explained, emphasizing the small difference between the two words.

"Such a small difference, and the meaning is completely different," Yu commented idly, finding it a little odd that Finnish language has such small difference between two words that mean completely different things. Then again, the Japanese word hana means both flower and a nose. And in Finnish, hana is a word for faucet.

"True, but then again, Japan has many words that mean one thing in Japanese, but mean something else in Finnish," Viljam explained cheekily, earning a mild glare from Yukiko.

"Pää kiinni **(Shut your head)** ," Yukiko grumbled in mild anger, earning a raised eyebrow from Yu, and a pitying look from Viljam.

"Pää on kiinni kehossa **(The head is attached to the body)** ," Viljam said, before laughing at whatever joke he made.

"What," Yukiko asked in confusion.

"Kiinni can mean shut, but it's also used when telling that something is attached to something," Viljam said with a victorious grin, "Basically I said, Head is attached to my body."

It took a moment for Yukiko to decipher what Viljam meant, but when she did... "...I don't like you," Yukiko said with a glare. It was still funny to Viljam how Yukiko can't bring herself to use the word "hate".

"Lav ju tuu," Viljam said in purposefully bad english, unfortunately that earned the attention of every single student that were still in the room.

"D-did the exchange student just confess his love?" One male student asked.

"Wait! He said 'too', does that mean Amagi-san confessed first?" A female student was heard asking.

It was at that moment Viljam learned, that in Japan, you don't say phrases like that lightly. Unless, of course, you want the rumor mill running.


End file.
